The Syaoran Cards
by Niingx
Summary: REPOSTED All was well when the Void Card was captured and peace was restored. Li Syaoran was about to return to Hong Kong when a mysterious book appeared and another set of adventures starts... SS!


The Syaoran Cards  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
All rights reserved  
  
Author's notes: Hi! This is my first fan fiction so if its boring in anyway please feel free to criticize if its really so bad. This story is rated PG because of some of the romantic scenes which will appear later in the story. In this story, there would of course be S+S but sadly (not to me though ~_^) there is NO E+T or E+K so fans of these couples might be a bit disappointed. There would be a new character added to the entire anime. This character would be the one causing all the trouble but trust me on this; the character is NOT bad, just like Eriol. O.k please read on!  
  
PS: Fic reloaded. Will update if got respond ^_^ Get the point? *winkz*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in it. They all belong to Clamp.  
  
Chapter 1: The Strange Book  
  
" LET-ME-GO! Touya Kinomoto shouted as he struggled to prevent himself from being dragged out of the kinomoto residence by Nakura. Sakura sweatdrop.  
  
" If you just stop staring and eavesdropping on me and Eriol, you won't have to get out!" Sakura shouted back defiantly.  
  
" WHAT!" thundered Touya, " leave you two alone? You haven't forget how he make you fight all those creatures he created and what happened with the Hope Card did you?"  
  
"Creatures?" Eriol questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura sweatdrop.  
  
" It's NOT creatures Touya! I thought I told you so! It was so just a spell Eriol put on the things so that they can attack me and then I can change all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards." Sakura protested.  
  
Eriol gave Touya his famous smile only to get back a glare in return. " What about the Hope Card then?" he asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. " The Hope Card was Not under Eriol's control! It just strike all of a suddenly and Eriol had tried to help too!"  
  
" I don't care whether I'm right or wrong but I'M NOT LEAVING YOU TWO ALONE!" Touya threatened and finally Sakura had to use her last resort although she was a bit reluctant to do so.  
  
"TOUYA!" cried Nakura who was on his back. A vein propped at Touya's forehead. " What are you doing here anyway!" he shouted furiously.  
  
" I thought you say we were suppose to go out today!" whined Nakura and gave Sakura a wink.  
  
" When did I ever say that!" Touya protested and separated himself from Nakura.  
  
" I have gone for so long! Surely you have missed me soooo much so let's go!" Nakura cling onto him again and refused to let go this time.  
  
Touya struggled again but then was dragged out of the house by Nakura using force. " I'll get you!" he shouted at Eriol, thinking that it was him who had called Nakura here.  
  
" One out and two more to go." Sakura murmured and then said to Eriol, " do you mind waiting for a moment?"  
  
Eriol smiled and replied, " You can have all the time you want Sakura but just make sure we get to talk today."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura thanked and with that, she proceeds to her bedroom to sort out the second problem.  
  
Eriol watched as Sakura walked upstairs, " Sakura seemed to be quite happy so far. I wonder how's my little descendent doing? ~_^  
  
Meanwhile- At the airport.  
  
Syaoran was waiting for his flight back to Hong Kong since his school holidays are over and he must return before the term starts. He sat there recalling the beautiful memories that had happen after Sakura had changed the Hope Card in to a Sakura Card. The moment when Sakura had replied that she had loved him too.  
  
" Master Syaoran?" inquired Wei, interrupting his thought. Syaoran pulled himself back to reality and looked at Wei, " Yes?" he asked.  
  
" I had just been informed that our flight, Master Syaoran, had been delayed due to the oncoming storm that is heading this way." Wei replied.  
  
" WHAT! Another delay?" Syaoran exclaimed and then sunk back into his seat. They had waited for more than two hours and it's getting on his nerves. The original boarding time was supposed to be two hours ago and they had arrived fifteen minutes earlier to make sure they wouldn't miss the flight and now this!  
  
" I'm sorry Master Syaoran but that's what they told me and judging from the dark clouds that are approaching here, I dare say its true." Wei explained. Syaoran sighed, this is going on forever. " Maybe its fate?" he thought, " I wasn't supposed to leave Japan after all."  
  
" May I suggest that you go to the nearby library for a while? You can check out the books there while we wait and I'll call you when it's time to board the plane." Wei suggested.  
  
Syaoran nodded. It does sound better than sitting here and let his thoughts linger about. " Sure. Call me when it's time o.k?" Syaoran replied and then took his jacket and headed for the library.  
  
The library was empty except for the old librarian who was sleeping peacefully at his desk. Syaoran sweatdrop at the sleeping librarian, " It's a good thing that nobody steals books or this library would be empty in an hour." He thought and then proceeded to explore the library.  
  
The library was very dusty and looked as if no one had visited it for years. The books were ancient and some of them even had weird symbols on them which Syaoran didn't recognized at all, " must be some ancient wordings." He murmured as he flipped through the faded and torn pages. " Trust Wei to recommend this place!" he thought.  
  
Suddenly, a dark green book caught his eye. Not because it had an interesting cover, nor it was because it had a promising title, but was because the book was giving off a strange aura!  
  
" What the hell is that?" Syaoran asked out loud and at this moment, the book floated down from the shelf and floated at Syaoran's eye level. Syaoran was able to see clearly what it says on the book, it says ~SYAORAN~.  
  
Darkpsychic: This fic is reposted after being accidentally removed and I'm lazy to reload it. Interested in it? Review and I'll continue ^_^ *grins* I'm evil. 


End file.
